ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein (film)
Frankie Stein is a 2011 American musical fantasy 3D computer-animated comedy film directed and choreographed by Kenny Ortega. Cast * Dove Cameron as Frankie Stein * Sofia Carson as Draculaura * Keke Palmer as Clawdeen Wolf * Ashley Artoga as Twilight Sparkle * Anna Kendrick as Peppa-Mint * Mitchell Hope as Jackson Jekyll * Ashley Tisdale as Cleo de Nile * Lucas Grabeel as Deuce Gorgon * Jennette McCurdy as Lagoona Blue * Kaycee Stroth as Abbey Bominable * Rebel Wilson as Ghoulia Yelps * Chris Brown as Clawd Wolf * Bridget Mendler as Apple White * Kristin Bell as Blondie Lockes * Brittany Snow as Cedar Wood * Elizabeth Banks as Madeline Hatter * Drake Bell as Dexter Charming * Emma Roberts as Jessicake * Miranda Cosgrove as Bubbleisha * Lili Reinhart as Donatina * Anna Akana as Sara Sushi * Peyton List as Polly Pocket * Camila Mendes as Barbie * Kristen Stewart as Skipper * Cameron Dallas as Ken * Alexis Knapp as Fluttershy * Alexa Nikolas as Rainbow Dash * Emily Osment as Applejack * Kristin Herrera as Pinkie Pie * Erin Sanders as Rarity * Ariana Grande as Apple Bloom * Sarah Silverman as Sweetie Bellle * Liz Gillies as Scootaloo * Brenna D'Amico as Jane * Sarah Jeffrey as Audrey * Zachary Gibson as Doug * Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming * Dianne Doan as Lonnie * Danielle Bisutti as Moanica D'Kay * Melanie Paxson as The Fairy Godmother * Christopher Knights as Thelonius * Chris Miller as Mr. Magic Mirror * Judith Maxie as Queen Leah * Cindy Jackson as Summer Gordon Songs # Rotten to the Core - Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Keke Palmer, Ashley Artoga # Evil Like Me - Danielle Bisutti # Welcome to Auradon - The Wooden Auradon Dolls # Bad Reputation - Joan Jett # (You're the) Devil in Disguise - Elvis Presley # What I've Been Looking For - Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Gabreel # What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) - Dove Cameron, Mitchell Hope, Anna Kendrick, Drake Bell # Stick to the Status Quo - The Cast of Frankie Stein # My Beloved Monster - Eels # If Only - Anna Kendrick # Haiwaiian Rollercoast Ride - Mark Keali'l Ho'omalu, Kamehameha School Children's Chorus # If Only (Reprise) - Anna Kendrick # Be Our Guest - Mitchell Hope # Hallelujah - John Cale # Set It Off - The Cast of Frankie Stein # Believe - Jesse McCartney Sequels * Frankie Stein 2 is released in May 23, 2014 * Frankie Stein 3 is released in May 19, 2017 * Frankie Stein Never Ending is released in May 22, 2020 Trivia * This Plot similar to High School Musical 1, Descendants 1, Lilo and Stitch 1, & Shrek 1 * This Scene similar to Mertle Edmonds Bike Cleo says "Ew!!! Get Away from Me I Gonna Give It to Me!" She Fell off and She cried "Waaah! Somebody Do Something!" * Peppa-Mint as a werecat in 3 scene: after If Only Peppa-Mint rescued Frankie Stein just a Little bit of Werecat form, in Nighttime Draculaura scared Peppa-Mint and talking about finally Peppa-Mint is sad and singing If Only, when the song is over the sunrise turning back to the human and in the end of the film Peppa-Mint turning into werecat at the coronation and Moanica D'Kay is Now she's dead. Category:2010s animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Musical Films Category:2011 films Category:American 3D films Category:American films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Crossover films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Films directed by Kenny Ortega Category:Frankie Stein (franchise) Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films